Sesshomaru's Butterfly
by Poetry-Dreamcatchers
Summary: Rin is a maiden with no family nor spouse, looking for something more, beyond her mediocre life / Sesshomaru is a ruthless youkai, hating mortals & his hanyo brother, Inuyasha. Will his hard exterior melt when he meets a girl breaching his land on her
1. Chapter 1: Intro

So this story just popped into my head two days ago & I had to write it down (:

~Rin is a maiden with no family nor spouse, looking for something more, beyond her mediocre life / Sesshomaru is a ruthless youkai, hating mortals & his hanyo brother, Inuyasha. Will his hard exterior melt when he meets a girl breaching his land on her travels?~

* * *

><p>As a cool breeze became an even heavier wind, whipping her raven colored hair across her fraile face, Rin began to walk faster into the small hut she had claimed as her own. She hung up the drark cloak she often wears around when she feels the weather will become a nightmare. Feeling a bit hungry, she went over to her futon, and found some berries from the night before. She ate and went to bed. A trouble-free girl, with an undemanding life. Rin had wished for something more, something better beyond this mediocre lifestyle she was living. Yet she couldn't get beyond where she was at. She didn't want to think anymore. She wanted sleep to overcome her like a wave; and so it did. She dreamt she was with her family, her mom, dad and brother. Missed them, she did, but missing them could do nothing. Not even bring them back from the depths that they were resting. '<strong>Atleast they are in a safer and better place than I am in' <strong>Rin had thought as she fixed her futon cleanly against the wall, while grabbing a tattered washcloth she used when bathing. **'I need to get used to being.. alone...' **she thought, dipping her waist-length hair into the chilly, blue liquid. **'... No, I neeed to find something worth living for.. someone worth living for..' **with that, she wrapped herself into the ragged, blue kimono, grabbed her things, and ran inside the hut. She was going to travel. Where? She didn't exactly know.. yet she was going to find something, or someone, to _live _for. Whilst thinking in the moment, she had not acknowledge the fact that something, or someone, was watching her every move. Mezmerized by her graceful moves and her soft appearance. Rin could admit that she was pretty, not beautiful, but she was pleasent to the eye. Soft, dark hair that hung below her feeble, yet dependable shoulders. Strong cheekbones, that flattered her milky-white skin, yes she was quite pretty for a sixteen year old maiden.

- - - x o x o - - -

"M'Lord!" the slimy, green tinted imp came hopping toward the youkai. The green imp was no more a threat than a butterfly, no more frightening nor proud. Yet he'd thought of himself more than that. Well, not_ himself_ exactly, more like his master, Sesshomaru. A powerful, and most feared dog demon of the lands. He was all but a butterfly, more like a killer, a swift assassin.. a deadly youkai. Jaken, the green imped toad, bowed before him and resumed, "Your father has requested you into his chambers.." he said fearful of the response he would get. Sesshomaru said nothing. Half expecting that, Jaken stood, and parted from this fearful creature. **'Lord Sesshomaru has been acting quite strange these couple of days...' **he thought, entering the corridor which lead him into the office of Inu No Taisho, the lord of the western lands, a great and powerful daiyoukai. Jaken bowed, his knees yelling out in sudden pain. He did not let it show, though. "Is he on his way?" Inu No Taisho asked Jaken, while writing onto obviously important scrolls. He was a busy man, had to upkeep the lands in order to pass down his heir onto one of his sons. Sesshomaru or Inuyasha. He knew who would have been the obvious choice, yet he had to give Inuyasha a chance. He was only half demon, but was strong, and brave for a hanyo. "Jaken?" his voice had picked up a stern pitch to it, and his eyes were piercing deep daggers into Jaken's. "Sumimasen!..H..he had said nothing, Lord..." the office door suddenly opened and his master was standing at the entrance. A beautiful creature Sesshomaru was. Quiet, but his expressions said the things he dare not to. "Chichi-ue?" Sesshormaru questioned his superior, glaring down at Jaken, with his expression-less face. He caught the hint, and left as quickly as he had came. "Yes my son, I just wanted to tell you that the borderline of the western lands have been breached, and I need you to go and fix whatever may be down there." He had gotten up at that point, and headed toward the vast window that expanded onto half the wall in the grand office. "Demon or not, do not kill whatever it is. They, or it, may be a spy from an enemy ruler." looking out at the great view, he paused to look at his quiet son, curious he asked, "What is the matter, son?" He asked, sensing confusion from his son. "I just do not understand, why can you not ask that _half-blood _to do the job..." venom seething from his perfect teeth, when he had _thought _of even saying the ungrateful hanyos name. It made him absolutely disgusted at his father, to even fathom that he had layed with a mortal woman. Yet he had, and even had the decency of bringing a worthless child into the world. What made him feel even more hate toward his father _and_ his "brother" is that his father allowed the bitch to stay. Disgusting, just absolutely disgusting. Sesshomaru growled a bit in his chest, keeping it undetected by his fathers keen senses. "Because I know you are perfectly capable of doing it yourself, and besides.. Inuyasha is with his mother.." Sesshomaru flinched and anger seized his eyes..his father noticed, yet continued, "..and I do not want to bother them. This is not up for debate, go and bring whatever it is here." With that he has Sesshomaru to leave his office and went back to work. **'Just stubborn.. I know it's hard for him, though..'** he had thought getting back to his work.

"Damn him.." Sesshomaru had said swiftly walking from the castle, going outside the palace gate. "Damn him and that bastard, Inuyasha." picking up the pace, wind racing throught his long, silver hair, he headed toward the line that seperated the western lands from the common lands. Sesshomaru was not like his father, nor brother. He was not understanding and did not give into the feelings of_ love._ He was a cold-hearted murderer, keeping to himself. The only way to survive, he had taught himself. The only thing he had in common with his father is his apperance. Long silver, reaching only to his muscular ankles. Golden yellow eyes that so very well complimented his ever so fair complexion. Good looking? and understatement. His personality was the only thing that held him back, though.

Reaching the line that seperated his western life from the, oh so common "mortal" world, he had sensed that someone _had_ breached it. It had been a human, no more harming than a flea. A woman? yes.. a mortal woman had been walking upon _his _soon to be ground. **'Ugh, I've had just enough with all these human women." ** he said, searching for her. Not knowing that this human girl may be the one to change his outlook on everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the responses guys. Sorry it took quite some time to get this out, but here it is! (: Don't know where I am going with this story, as usual, but I'll just keep writing until I do! Anyway, here we go... **

**P.s I do NOT own any of the Inuyasha characters. ****Rumiko Takahashi does (:**

**-xoxo Ebone'**

**"Do You Not Think So Far Ahead? Cause I've Been Thinking About Forever" -Frank Ocean **

**Sesshomaru's Butterfly**

Rin felt weak, still pained from the attack that she had encountered that morning. She had just been wondering around in the dimly lit forest, knowing that she was far from her hut, and far from a place of comfort. She cried out in pain, her eyes overwhelmed by tears from the deep puncture in her left side. **'I..will possibly die..' **she thought to herself, cursing her foolishness for leaving her hut. Yet a slight smile crept upon her plump, rose colored lips. She was finally going to be with them... her mother, father.. and brother. Joy began to warm her body, making the pain a faint memory. With that, she dropped to the ground, each breath becoming lighter and more silent than the next. **'This is it..' **her last thought had been, breaking her hold from earth.

Sesshomaru had been watching the fragile woman, limp from the massive amount of blood she had lost. "That's the one who had breched the land?" he had whispered to himself. He knew it wouldn't be long before the creatures from the netherworld would come and take her soul. **'She was a pretty thing'** he had thought.A dainty frame, long, dark hair, matching her perfect tone. He shook his head slightly, disgusted by those thoughts. She was after all..._human._ "Well.. no point in taking her back." he said, turning his back toward the girl, returning to the castle. Yet before he had made his departure, his sword began to pulse, closely matching his own pulsing heart. He didn't quite understand, this _useless _sword his father had given him as a gift, _actually_ possesed some sort of power? He took it from its sheath, it continuing to pulsate, and held it infront of himself. His father had told him that the Tenseiga held some sort of healing power. Yet Sesshomaru never had the time, nor the patience, to figure out how this peice of garbage worked. _Of course_ his father had given him the pathetic sword of the two, and his non-deserving brother had gotten the honorable Tetsusaiga. He growled in his throat, his eyes blank with no expression. A sword outmatching any sword that he had encontered, if only_ he _had wielded it. The powers Sesshomaru would posses would be r e m a r k a b l e. While admist in his thoughts, he glanced down at the blooded form, left of the human and actually _saw_ the demons from the underworld, claiming her body as their own. **'What?'** he thought, slicing their heads off with one solid stroke of the sword. He _almost _smiled at his action, knowing that they held no chance. Then it had happened... her chest started rising slowly, and breath soon lingered in her lungs once again. **'Had I just revieved this mortal?'** he questioned himself, eyes racing with fasination when he sensed her heartbeat returning. Then her eyes slowly parted open, leaving only his expression vague and confused, nothing like his face which was still blank. She was in pain, he heard her choke on her blood, turning over so the crimson fluid would run into the dirt below her. He should leave her, yet keeping her around might be substantial. Letting people know that _he _had brought someone to life with the Tensaiga. So he scooped her up roughly and ran as fast as he could to the plalace. He watched her as she was slipping in and out of conciousness. "Pathetic human" he silently said, not realizing that her tantalizing scent was embeded into his thoughts.

"So you found her... In the woods?" Inu No Taisho had asked his son, who was watching the slaves take his garments out of the room. "..Yes.. she had been attacked, and I revived her with the Tensaiga." Sesshomaru had said a little proud, glaring at a slave who had fell beneath him. "Leave" he said in an icy tone that sent shivers up the poor girls spine. She left quickly without another word being said to her. Not like he would waste his breath in telling her twice. "Well, what should we do with her.. obviously the choice is yours, since you had _saved _her..." he paused and smirked, knowing that 'save' was not the best word in his vocabulary when speaking with Sesshomaru. ".. I guess it would be a good idea to keep her around.. we are always in need for new slaves." he added, walking the door in which to exit Sesshomaru's chambers. As soon as his father left, Sesshomaru growled in his chest, and began to think. His thoughts flooded with the scent of the girl.

Rin opened her eyes slightly, making sure to calm her breath as she saw a young woman. She smiled at Rin, and looked down upon her, still adressing her wound. Rin winced and closed her eyes tight, trying to find her voice. "H..ello.." a soft whisper escaped Rin's mouth as she opened her eyes again, "..who are you, and how did I get here?" she started to push herself upward, yet fell back down in an instant from the pain. The young woman just smiled and gave Rin a warm touch upon her face, "Lord Sesshomaru found you trespassing on the western lands, you were badly wounded. What had happened?" she had questioned Rin, quite concerned, keeping a comforting hand on her shoulder. Rin tried to remember, looking down at the deep lash in her side. She sighed and contemplated the situation, the woman's voice rang in her mind. "L..ord Sesshomaru..?" Rin's voice was but a whisper, and her face was dazed with confusion. "...This lord.. Is he kind?" she asked the woman, still confused as to _who_ would take the effort into saving_ her. _The women was about to speak, yet heard footsteps that Rin had not. She suddenly bowed to the floor, as if it were a magnet attracting her face. Rin didn't quite understand, but bowed anyway, fearful as to _why_ they were bowing. '..**Lord Sesshomaru.."** she thought as the door flung open, making a loud thud as it hit the wall hard. Rin let out a small yelp, and started to rise her head up slowly to see who had entered the room. She then gasped and stared at the man before her. He was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen, breathtaking even. White hair coming no further than to his ankles, and two magenta marks caressing his ever so soft, pale cheeks. A teal cresent moon right onto his temple, and golden eyes adoring his essence. He was perfect in every way. While lost in thought, she had not seen him silently glide his way over to the them. "Get up" he had said directly to Rin, an icy tone not matching the beauty that he was. Out of fear Rin had gulped and rose suddenly, her wound all but healed. The woman that was nursing her simply left in an instant. Rin was confused, was _this_ the man who had saved her?


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY GUYS! this took forever, because of school and stuff, yet... School Is Almost Over! (: SO... I can get back to doing what I love most, writing fanfictions! Anyway, this is the continuation & I hope you guys enjoy! Review and I will post updates sooner now! Thnx Guysss 3**

**-Ebone xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>'She smells absolutly delicious... it disgusts me..' <strong>Sesshomaru thought while the smell of fear over-took her body. "Why did you trespass these lands, are you a spy for another lord?" he questioned her sternly, looking down upon her. No answer came.

**Slap**

His hand flew to her face and gracefully hit her across the cheek without any resentment. Falling to the ground, he smelt the blood coming from her side. Her wound had opened again, and she was sobbing. "I will ask you again, what brought you to these lands? Are you a spy?" she did reply this time, her voice shaky and her odor smelling of fear, "I was traveling, and wandered here. I was attacked this morning... by something, and never fully recovered." she said, her eyes to the floor and her hand coping her cheek. "D..did you save me..?" she slowly questioned, her eyes looking into his. A moment passed as he lifted his hand again, slapping her for a second time. He leaned down to her and watched as she wept silently, "Do not talk to me as if you are my superior or if you are an equal to me. You are a worthless human nothing more. You may address me as your Lord or Master, nothing more and nothing less. " He said coldly enough to send a mass of fear into her system, and sending shivers down her spine. Her sobs were silent, yet her fear was ever so raging. "Get yourself cleaned and stiched up, you get to work in the morning. If you are useless to me I _will_ dispose of you. If you disobey me I _will _dispose of you. If you _ever _think about doing anything out of context, I will _kill _you personally." Sesshomaru said as he lifted up and shuffled out of the room with one last glance behind him, "Worthless" was all he muttered as he left, slamming the door behind him.

He had stricken fear into her, and she had never felt that scared before. Her 'savior', or should she say her Master, was a cold and shallow man, with a tendency to hit when angered. Well that is what the slave who helped her out had told her. As soon as he left, the girl that helped her earlier came back in to find out what happened, Rin had told her, yet the girls face was not alarmed. "Happens all the time.." she said, ".. yet he usually doesn't start hitting the females until they make him really upset. Did you do anything to anger him?" she questioned Rin, whilst she was closing her wound, for a second time, and applying a cold rag to her pudged face. "I.. said his name without honor, I had forgot..." Rin answered. "Well, that's why. He doesn't respect humans, let alone humans that have no respect for him. He is a very proud Master, and he takes nothing kindly, not even his fathers generosity, nor his brothers; if he ever gave him any. " She giggled and continued, ".. Master Inuyasha is quite the boastful one. They have their differences, and if you're here long enough, you'll see it." smiling at Rin, while helping her up; she showed Rin to the slave dwellings that she was to live. For the time being. "Oh, I didn't quite introduce myself. I'm Misami, and I am the head slave around here, so if you need anything, just call for me." Rin just nodded, while she sat down on one of the firm beds in the room, "I am Rin, and I will be sure to do that." Misami just smiled and sat down next to her, "How did you get here? You don't look like the kind of slave that Lord Sesshomaru would have brought." Rin shrugged her shoulders, "I was wandering through the woods.." Rin paused with a yawn approaching, trying to think back, yet looking as if she had no triumph, ".. and something attacked me?" It was more of a question than statement, her mind had been erased quite a bit. "The _He_ saved me.. L-lord Sesshomaru? Yes. He saved me. I was dying from all the blood and the deep gash. Whatever had attacked me had got me good, and I'm suprised I had not died." Rin said with another yawn which had made Misami yawn also. "Well, I guess he _is_ keeping you for good, Miss. Rin, so you get some rest because we have a big day in the morning." grabbing some nightclothes for Rin, she placed it on the bed beside her, and went to the another ragged looking bed in the room. "Just change and I'll see you in the morning, Good-night." smiling she stretched and the last thing Rin heard from her was the soft snores coming from her side of the room. "G'Night.." Rin had sighed, flicking the tattered rug, with her toe, that was flung onto the floor for obvious decorations of some sort. **'Why am I here'** she thought to her self, as she looked at the waxing candle that lit the room a bit; **'Because you have to pay your gratitude to that **_**monster **_**that saved you..' **she told herself, as she got up from the bed she looked around the room. It was a spacious room with many beds alined against the walls, and many girls in them, too. _Slaves_. Quite a lot of them too. There was a split down the middle of the room where Misami, Rin's, and some other girls beds were; on the other side were another set of girls. Rin just shrugged, and changed into the clothes, got into her 'bed' and drifted away to sleep.

Sesshomaru, who crept into the room long after Rin had fell asleep, was watching over the pathetic human in which he had a hate for. Well, he hated all humans, yet this one was different. Her aroma had made a settlement in his mind, and everytime he tried to think of something else, _her_ aroma hit him hard. "Why are you awake?" Sesshomaru said in his cold and soft tone, so that only she could hear him. "Well?.."


End file.
